Animal
by Jael McHale
Summary: An AU Remus and Sirius song fic inspired by Nickelback's Animal. One Shot!


**This is based off of Animal by Nickelback.**

**I was driving home from getting dinner and I heard this on the radio and instantly, the idea slapped me in the face.**

** I've never written a smut fic before so..beware if it's bad?**

**I even researched how to write smut because I wanted it to be good for a first time smut fic. **

**Warnings: Cursing, oral sex, anal sex, slash. **

**These wonderful characters do not belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling and I bow to her greatness. Also, Animal belongs to Nickelback.**

**You don't have to read the lyrics to get the actual fic.**

* * *

><p><em>I, I'm driving black on black<em>  
><em>Just got my license back<em>  
><em>I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track<em>  
><em>I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride<em>

"I'm gone!" Sirius Black yelled at James', running to his black two door vintage muscle car that he just finished restoring with his best friends this past weekend.

Hopping into the front seat and slamming the key in the ignition, he pulled out the driveway to push the stick shift into drive as he raced through the streets to his boyfriend's house.

Glancing down at his crotch, Sirius sighed and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He missed sex with Remus. There is only so much one can do by himself. He missed their slow, pleasurable love making. He most defiantly missed their hot fucks against the wall of either of their bedrooms.

Remus was grounded, grounded. How does a 17 year old still get grounded? He hasn't seen his boyfriend for over two weeks and tonight, he would mostly be seeing that amazing man he loved.

_Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight_  
><em>I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out<em>  
><em>I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run<em>  
><em>Your mom don't know that you were missing<em>  
><em>She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing<em>  
><em>Screamin'<em>

Parking outside of his brunette's house, he didn't even have to text him or honk because there he was, climbing out of his window and shimmying down the gutter to jump off half way and land on his feet in a somewhat clumsily manner.

He caught Remus staring at the light in the window of his parent's room and then took off; running to the car door that was already unlocked and leaping in. "GO!" He screamed in a hushed voice, the entire time giving his parents window a death glare.

_No, we're never gonna quit_  
><em>Ain't nothing wrong with it<em>  
><em>Just acting like we're animals<em>  
><em>No, no matter where we go<em>  
><em>'Cause everybody knows<em>  
><em>We're just a couple of animals<em>

_So come on baby, get in_  
><em>Get in, just get in<em>  
><em>Check out the trouble we're in<em>

Laughing as he took off, he soon pulled over to lean over and grab Remus by the front of his shirt and smash their lips together. A low groan seeped out of Remus' mouth when the boy almost climbed over, gripping his t-shirt and shoving his tongue past Sirius' lips. Teeth clashed as they both moaned one another name, already hungry for more from just tasting each other.

Sirius pulled back first when their oxygen ran low. "Fuck, I missed you," Sirius groaned, grabbing the back of Remus' shaggy head and pulling his head back to capture his adam apple and flick his tongue against it. Smirking against his pale skin, Sirius bit down hard to mark him.

"Uuh!" Remus cried, biting his already bruised lip hard when he felt the pain of Sirius' teeth, "Fuu..ck, Sirius."

Remus pulled back and lust blown eyes gazed hungrily at his boyfriend as he licked his bottom lip and glanced around before he kissed down his rich skin that already tasted of sweat and Sirius. "Drive," he ordered in a low growl, thumbing at the tent in Sirius' pants.

The other man simply nodded quickly and pulled out of the makeshift parking space to drive to their favorite location.

_You're beside me on the seat_  
><em>Got your hand between my knees<em>  
><em>And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze<em>  
><em>It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear<em>  
><em>But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears<em>  
><em>By now, no doubt that we were heading south<em>  
><em>I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth<em>  
><em>'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch<em>  
><em>It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch<em>  
><em>I'm screamin'<em>

Once Remus felt the car lunge into drive, he moved even closer to his lover, pushing his silky black hair back behind his ear and leaning over to flick his tongue along the outer shell and then quickly dip in, giving Sirius a moment to realize just what he soon was going to do.

Gripping the steering wheel tight in his hands, he noticed his knuckles to yet turn white from the strain. Feeling that perfect muscle demonstrate just exactly how talented he thought Remus was only made his tight, black jeans get even more uncomfortable. "Re..mus!" He whimpered, wanting it more than ever.

"Yes?" He whispered in a low, lust driven voice that was the epitome of control. Snaking his hand down the front of Sirius' white cotton shirt and passing the black leather belt to swiftly undo the buckle in a few seconds, Remus blew softly on the shell of the ear and brought it into his mouth to suck.

"..please," Sirius groaned, lifting his hips into the pale man's hand when it stopped moving to just rest there and tease him.

"Please, what?" Remus sighed, flicking his tongue in and out again to hear the man's breath hitch and his bulge grow.

"Suck me off," he all but begged, keeping his eyes on the road so they wouldn't get into a wreck.

Finally hearing just what he wanted, Remus dipped his head low, pulling the zipper down with his teeth and pulling Sirius' cock out of the laughable wolf boxers. "Really?" He scoffed, scooting closer he was now leaning over the stick shift.

Pumping for a few seconds and then dipping his head to lick the pre come off the slit of the head of the large member he held in his hands, Remus took the member in his mouth, flicking his tongue along the underside of the cock that grew even more in his mouth.

Sirius suddenly tensed as he felt that warm mouth encase his cock. Oh god how much he missed that sensation. Other than fucking Remus it probably one of the best sensations he ever felt. Biting his lip hard enough to taste copper, he actually let out a loud and lust induced whine when Remus pulled away to drag a finger along the underside of his cock and then followed down the length to cup his balls which he actually started to roll in his hand.

Jerking his hips up at the sudden quicken pace and harder grip, Sirius actually pressed harder on the gas pedal and yelped when he had to swerve.

Letting out a low chuckle, Remus dipped his head down again to take the phallus between his pink lips and glide his head down to brush the tip of his nose on the course black hair that smelled of musk and Sirius. Inhaling to only let out a deep moan at the smell he loved more than he should, he pulled his head back with a soft popping sound and with a leisurely pace blow air on the tip of crown, smirking as Sirius keened.

"Remus…I'm going to..!" He panted, noticing his knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering with strength he never though he had and groaned loudly when he felt the heat boil almost over when it collected in the base of his belly.

Leaning down further, he wrapped his tongue around the tip of his cock and sucked in an unhurried and measured way which soon had Sirius jerking his hips upwards. Grabbing his hips, he held them so he wouldn't move and cause them to wreck, Remus bobbed his head and hollowed out his cheeks, taking more and more of the length.

Soon, Remus' mouth was filled with Sirius seed as he let go of his hips and felt Sirius pump into his mouth. He swallowed as he wrapped a hand around the base, licking at any he missed and letting Sirius ride out his orgasm.

Kissing the tip of the cock, Remus tucked his boyfriend back into his boxers and pulled back with a cocky grin as he wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand. Noticing how content and happy his boyfriend looked, Remus gave a soft smile and kissed his cheek before he climbed into the back of the car, which actually had been pretty spacey for a vintage, when he noticed that they were close to their destination.

_So come on baby, get in_  
><em>Get in, just get in<em>  
><em>Check out the trouble we're in<em>

_We were parked out by the tracks_  
><em>We're sitting in the back<em>  
><em>And we just started getting busy<em>  
><em>When she whispered "what was that?"<em>

In a few minutes time, Sirius pulled over near some low lying bushes near the train tracks and turned off the car and glanced at Remus through the rear view mirror to see that he was pulling his boots off along with his socks and flinging them in the front seat. They actually never had sex in a car before and Sirius wondered just exactly how they were going to do it but it intrigued for him to do it even more.

Shrugging his shoulders, he ditched his shoes and socks as well and climbed in the back seat, grabbing Remus by his grey shirt and pressed him roughly against the back seat, pinning him there by crawling on top of him. Noticing that Remus' chocolate eyes were now lust blown, Sirius smashed their mouths together, teeth and tongue clashing to taste the other.

Hands latched on to clothing, pulling and clawing their way off to just get a hint of that heated flesh. Sirius actually made a tear Remus' shirt as he tried to tear it off which caused the man to gasp and then pull it over his head and shrug his shoulders. He had plenty at home; he wouldn't miss this one.

Puffy lips attacked the already stiff and bright pink nipples of Remus' chest. Flinging his head back and momentarily stilling his hands, Remus cried out from the abuse his over sensitive nipples were getting. Hands stroked the pale man's body, tracing all the silvery scars that laid a network on his body, and Sirius pulled back to ground his once again hard member into Remus' thigh with a grunt.

Feeling his lover's mouth leave his chest, he panted heavily as he worked the older man's shirt off, groaning out loud at the sight that befell him. That perfect body that was neither too wide up top or too skinny down below that housed an amazing set of muscles that weren't overtly showing, only when he flexed and panted heavily and then there was that dusting of black hair that mapped it's way to Sirius cock. "Perfect," Remus mewed, attaching his lips and lavishing the body in front of him.

Sirius' breath quicken and he worked the zipper of Remus' pants down, pulling away with a smirk as Remus cried out for the expanse of flesh in front of him. Lifting his hips up and shuffling the dark jeans off of Remus' hips, he threw them somewhere and ditched the boxers as well. He thought he couldn't get any harder however, that theory was quickly thrown out the window when he saw just how hard and welcoming Remus' cock was to him.

Feeling his mouth water, he scrambled to get the cock in his mouth but Remus stopped him with a searing kiss that set his body on fire. He let hot hands explore his chest and hips, pushing the too tight jeans down after he undid the zipper. "You. Naked. Now," He groaned, pushing Sirius down so Remus could crawl in his lap after he chucked the pants off and threw them in the front of the car.

Remus sat on his knees, gazing at Sirius with such a lustful expression as he wrapped his hands around his own cock and pumped a few times. Sirius' ogled his boyfriend and sucked on his bottom lip as he watched him, reaching up grip his hips to pull him closer and feel the member press against his lower chest. Lips soon rushed together, drawing out a measured kiss that was equal parts love and lust.

Sirius' hand wrapped around the other man's cock, helping him with a lingering glint in his silver eyes and a thumb pressed against the slit to spread the pre come around the head. Flicking his tongue out to swipe at the bottom of his boyfriend's pink and bruised lips, his less than busy hand snaked around to grab his ass while a finger pressed against the ring of muscle between his cheeks.

His breath hitched and his hand quickened when he felt Sirius' finger press slowly into him to prepare him. Loving how slow and caring his boyfriend was being since he knew it was going to hurt; he leaned forward and let out a deep, guttural growl on the man's lips, "Fuck me, Sirius. I'm not made of glass."

Something seemed to snap in the silver eyes of his lover as he was grabbed roughly and impaled on two fingers. Throwing his head back and arching his body to take more of the roughly moving fingers inside of him, Remus cried out at the pain and pleasure that coursed through his heated body.

Sirius soon added another finger and then another, wanting to fuck his lover but also still caring about his pain. Latching onto a rosy bud that lay before him, he sucked hard and groaned when Remus let out a choked moan as he came on Sirius' chest. Remus grabbed his lovers shoulders and took in more of his fingers, rolling his hips a bit and panting against Sirius' ear, "Fuck..me now, Sirius."

Removing his fingers and quicker than he thought he could, he dug around his car, found a condom and ripped the packaging off and rolled it on his cock. Spitting in his hand since they realized that they both forgot lube, he thrust his spit slicked cock in past the ring of muscle and cried out when he felt the heat.

"Rem..us!" He groaned, pressing their chests together and gripping his hips in what would probably leave bruises the next day. He pulled almost all the way out and then thrust even harder inside of him, hitting that little bud that caused Remus insurmountable pleasure.

Growling his lovers name as he dug his nails into the back seat cushion, Remus impaled himself on his lovers cock, taking him deeply. Sirius pulled out and Remus growled at him, pulling at his black locks, about to threaten him but he was flipped around, body facing the rear window while he stood up on his knees.

He was momentarily confused but he felt Sirius wrapped his arms around his upper body to grab hold of the upper part of arms to rise above their head and gently rest against his muscled shoulder and press his chest tight to his lovers back and thread their hands together. Growling Remus' name in his ear as he thrust into him once again, he fucked him with a driving force, hitting his prostate over and over again.

Feeling his belly well up that wonderful heat, Remus quickly cursed and dug his fingers in his lover's hair to turn his head and cry out a strangled sob as he came again. Sirius let out a winded cry as he came inside of his lover with just a few more erratic thrusts, slowing down as he rode the aftershocks of his orgasm.

He leaned over to kiss his shoulder when he pulled out but noticed how suddenly Remus became tense.

_The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are_  
><em>And that was when she started screamin'<em>  
><em>"That's my dad outside the car!"<em>  
><em>Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition<em>  
><em>Must have wound up on the floor while<em>  
><em>we were switching our positions<em>  
><em>I guess they knew that she was missing<em>  
><em>As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing<em>  
><em>Screamin'<em>

"Wh..a..t?" He whispered, staring at his lover who pointed to the lights that quickly became brighter and then fully stopped about twenty feet away.

"What the…f?" Sirius hissed, peering through the black of night to see someone get out of the car and start to walk towards them.

"Fuck!" They both cursed, pulling away quickly and scrambling for clothes. They promptly pulled their clothes on; pretty sure they were both wearing some of the other man's. Jumping into the front seat and starting the car, Sirius made sure they didn't look like they both had an amazing round of sex in the back seat on his car. However, he noticed Remus failed since he looked just so seductively debouched.

They both jumped when the person tapped against the window, requesting for them to roll it down. Sirius smiled at the person who he soon realized was a cop.

"Registration and identification?" The Police Officer said with tiredness laced in his voice.

"Dad!" Remus cried, pretty sure he was now royally fucked.

_So come on baby, get in_  
><em>We're just a couple of animals<em>  
><em>Get in, just get in<em>  
><em>Ain't nothing wrong with it<em>  
><em>Check out the trouble we're in<em>  
><em>Get in, just get in<em>

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did I do for a first time smut fic? Did I do good? What can I add to future fics that will help (if there will be future ones..depending on how bad I did with this one). <strong>

**I also apologize for my grammar as it seems that I do not have a beta and Windows can only do so much. **

**Don't be afraid to tell it to me straight. I need to learn and you guys can help me.  
><strong>


End file.
